


[podfic] Smarter than the tricks played on your heart

by Annapods



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, First Kiss, High School, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: When Erin is with Abby, she doesn't think of herself as Ghost Girl, and that's the best treat of their friendship, even better than the way Abby's eyebrows move when she talks about physics.Written byCarpenter.





	[podfic] Smarter than the tricks played on your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [smarter than the tricks played on your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272948) by [carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpenter/pseuds/carpenter). 



**Streaming:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j3o1unaie63836d/%5BGhostbusters%5D%20Smarter%20than%20the%20tricks%20played%20on%20your%20heart.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j3o1unaie63836d/%5BGhostbusters%5D%20Smarter%20than%20the%20tricks%20played%20on%20your%20heart.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** This is a birthday gift for Shmaylor. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Carpenter for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
